


Best friends have a talk (About Glimmer)

by Junebug_979



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora loves Glimmer, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Bow Is a Good Bro, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: Adora and Bow have a talk, about Glimmer, and Adora's feelings for her after he finds her out alone in the woods.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 16





	Best friends have a talk (About Glimmer)

Adora was training after she lost the power of She-Ra, she trained in the morning, after she ate lunch, and then once more after dinner before bed.

Her friends were getting worried, she knew, but she couldn't be bothered. She had to be as good as she was before. So little kids would look up to _her_ : Adora. Because that's all she was now. Wasn't it? She-Ra was long gone, dead and broken as her sword.

Glimmer was somewhere up there. She thought as she looked up at the sky one night after her training, and she was going to find her. Determination ran through her blood, in her bones. She _will_ find Glimmer, make up, and then tell her how she feels. Maybe.

She felt this way for a long time. Probably ever since she first met her. A warm feeling would be in her chest whenever she looked into her pink eyes. Or if Glimmer smiled at her, her face would get all red hot and weird.

That's why she needs to hurry and try already. But Bow says that they couldn't go in head first. They need to prepare the ship. Entrapta also says that they could die out there in outer space, so that was a no go.

"How's it going?" Adora startled, so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her. She yelped, got her knife that she was training with earlier, and went up in a fighting stance.

"Oh, sorry Bow, you scared me. I didn't hear you. And to answer your question, I'm fine." He didn't need to know the truth; that she was worried out of her mind, about Glimmer, her one true love.

"No you're not, I can hear you thinking all the way over here. You're worried about Glimmer aren't you? It's written all over your face." He had a concerned look in his eye.

"Okay, yes!" Adora whined, and wiped her eyes with her forearm. "I'm so fucking worried about her. She's all alone up there. Probably, scared. I don't know what to do." The former worrier wimperd.

"Hey, hey." Bow cooed, wrapping his arm around her sholders and bringing her to his side. Adora snuggled up to his chest, sighing softly. "It's gonna be alright, Adora. We're _going_ to find her and bring her back home. And once we do, you can tell her how you feel, okay?"

Adora jumped, startled, she looked to Bow. "How did you _know_?"

"Oh, please." Bow scoffed. " _Everyone_ knows, do you think you hide your heart eyes, your blushing face whenever Glimmer so much as looks at you?" He started giggling, "You're not as subtle as you think, Adora."

Adora whined again, running her hands over her face. "It's not my _fault,_ she's just so _pretty_ and sparkly. And nice to me, and good, and she's the _queen_. How could anyone _not_ love her?" Adora blushed again when she relized what she admitted.

"Aw, Adora, it's so cute. You're in _love._ Adora and Glimmer sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love _—"_ Bow started to sing but Adora covered his hand with her palm, shushing him.

"Shut up!" Adora hissed, her ears were turning red. 

"Okay, okay." Bow gentley pryed her hand off of his mouth. "But in all seriousness, I think you would make a really cute couple."

"Thanks, Bow, I'm going to tell her once we rescue her, for real." 

Adora sighed, and leaned her head back on Bow's shoulder, and Bow wrapped his arm back around her. She looked back up at the sky hoping that wherever Glimmer was, that she was safe, and not harmed.


End file.
